


Alguien especial

by IxchelNyx



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxchelNyx/pseuds/IxchelNyx
Summary: Y mientras se hundía en mi cuerpo, entendía por qué me aferraba a su compañía, entendí que era por lo que estaba esperando, ya imaginaba a los otros burlándose de mí pero no me importo, solo disfrute el momento, solo disfrute sus dimensiones y su ritmo tan delicioso, termino dentro de mí y me sentí lleno, completo y especial.





	Alguien especial

La primera vez que lo vi, supe que era diferente a todos los hombres que habían vivido en esta casa, primero me describí espiándolo, tantos libros que tenía, me gustaban, sus ojos azules llamaban por completo mi atención.

Las largas charlas con él acerca de mis miedos y de lo que había hecho, no lo confundía, era amable, nadie me había tratado como el, ningún hombre se portaba así conmigo, y por un momento desee que él hubiera sido mi padre.

Me imaginaba las tardes jugando con él y con Violet, los dos seriamos hermanos y estaríamos juntos con nuestro padre.

Tal vez por esa idea me unía cada vez más a Violet, esperando así poder tener más la atención de Ben. Y si la obtuve cuando le dije que me masturbaba pensado en su hija se molestó, pero cualquier padre en esa situación lo haría.

Trato de detener mis sesiones con él, y quien no lo haría, realmente me moleste, estaba tan molesto que le haría pagar su error, me vengaría tomaría a su esposa en su cama y después me las ingeniaría para tomar la virginidad de su hija.

Y así lo hice y con forme tome a cada una, una molestia se formaba en mí, si había hecho lo que yo quería, pero aun así, algo me molesto, porque en sus ojos de Violet, lo vi a él, y la tome con mayor intensidad.

Entonces recordé que cuando espiaba a Chad y a Patrick cuando tenían relaciones, recordé los gemidos de los dos como se tocaban como lo hacían y en mi mente forje una ilusión, pensé que era el quien me tocaba, eran sus labios los que recorrían mi piel, mientras me tocaba, perdí el miedo y me toque, por el me subyugaría, humedecí mis dedos y me penetre pensé que era él y me corrí, fue tan intenso.

En una de las sesiones tantee el terreno.

\- Ben, ¿Alguna vez te gusto alguien mayor a ti?- lo mire fijamente esperando su respuesta.

\- Si, una de mis maestras me gustaba- le sonreí

\- Alguna vez te has sentido atraído por un hombres- me miro, espere su respuesta, pareció que lo pensó por un momento.

\- No, que recuerde-  no agrego nada más, espere que me preguntara ¿Por qué? Pero la pregunta nunca llego.

Ya no hable nada el resto de la sesión, nos despedimos, y yo seguía sus pasos, me molesto que no le interesara mi curiosidad, y cuando vi besando a su esposa lo desee como nunca antes, haría lo posible para estar con él.

Me las ingenie para drogarlo, bajo sus efectos lo seduje, mientras estaba sentado en su sillón lo bese con intensidad y sus labios me parecieron adictivos, me senté en sus piernas y deje que lleváramos su ritmo, lo desvestí, repartí besos por todo su torso, arranco mi ropa, no tuvo piedad conmigo me penetro sin piedad, realmente me destrozó, lagrimas surcaban mis ojos no sabía si por el dolor o el placer que me daba.

Y mientras se hundía en mi cuerpo, entendía por qué me aferraba a su compañía, entendí que era por lo que estaba esperando, ya imaginaba a los otros burlándose de mí pero no me importo, solo disfrute el momento, solo disfrute sus dimensiones y su ritmo tan delicioso, termino dentro de mí y me sentí lleno, completo y especial.

No toque jamás el tema que él no recordaba porque realmente no lo recordaba, estaba tan drogado que no sabía qué hacía.

Cuando toda la verdad se supo, no volvió a hablar conmigo, trate de arreglar las cosas pero nada y mientras lo observaba con su familia.

\- No volverá a hablarte- Hayden trato de convencerme.

\- lo hará aunque espere toda la eternidad- y así será siempre, hasta que me hable. Yo esperare.

Fin


End file.
